eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dudette Next Door
The Dudette Next Door is an episode of Eddsworld. It was first released in Newgrounds in September 18, 2005, and then released in YouTube in June 21, 2007. Plot Tord and Edd are playing a video game when they notice their attractive neighbor, Kim moving in. The two rush outside, and Edd throws the front door on top of Tord to stop him. Edd helps her with her luggage while Tord, who has recovered from being crushed, attempts to park her car, but crashes it instead, probably due to his injury. The car gets repaired somehow afterwards. A day later, Edd attempts to win Kim by giving her flowers, only for Tord to beat him to it. Edd decides to give Kim a box of chocolates, but Tord beats him again, and Edd walks away in shame. Next, Edd attempts to impress Kim (who is sunbathing) by showing off his Kung Fu moves, while Tord shows off his skill of using guns after watching Edd from his house. This time, Edd emerges as the victor, knocking the rifle off of Tord's hand as he pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the knee. A month later, the two see Kim sunbathing in her garden, and try to impress her by diving into their swimming pool. Edd jumps in, and manages to impress Kim. Tord jumps in, but Edd pushes him in mid-air. Despite this, Tord impresses Kim more, as Edd looks away in anger. One evening, Tord gives Kim a pretzel, and she kisses him on the forehead in return. An enraged Edd shouts, "You son of a bitch" and proceeds to attack Tord. Kim rolls her eyes in discontent and runs into Katya, whom she kisses. Edd and Tord stop fighting to realize that their crush is a lesbian. Then they decide to watch them through the window. Kim notices them, winks, and closes the curtain. Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode where Tord is voiced by Tord Larsson. **This is also the first episode where Tord wears his red hoodie. *This is the first episode that contains blood. *Tom and Matt don't appear in this flash. In Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld, Tom reveals he wasn't in the production because he was kicked out when he became extremely drunk and abusive. *Edd practices karate in this, then fights Tord (who has an AK-47 and looks like Rambo). *At the end of the video after the credits at the bottom right you can see a brotherhood of nod sign from Command and Conquer. *Tord shows his drawing skills in this episode, for he was the artist of Kim and Katya. **At the credits, Tord says "slut" in his drawing of Kim and Katya. *In this episode, there is a pool in the backyard, unlike in Space Face, where their backyard lacks a pool. *Tord and Edd both animated this episode. * This episode and Zombeh Attack 1 are the only episodes of Eddsworld that got removed from YouTube and are still available on Newgrounds. This episode has since been reuploaded, however. * This is one of the most famous episodes. Category:Episodes